I don't want to miss you
by Blue Eich
Summary: Have you ever asked yourself, the sensations that May felt, when she and Drew ran to the waterfall, and he didn't woke up? And what he thought when he finally regained his counciousness? I did it, and I tryed to describe all from her point of view, without changing anything, marking the fears and the big worry for her rival…


Who knows, it could be a joke of the destiny or maybe a simple coincidence if we got separated from the others, ending in the complete opposite direction. I have to admit that it wasn't a bad idea to spend some time alone with you, but you didn't seem so happy, as I thought, but I lied for pride.  
Luckily, after a bit, we met a gentle man named Roderick, who offered us his help to find us the way back to find and meet again our friends, even though I would have preferred if we could continue to be alone for a little more time.  
Uh, what's up? You stick out a bit because you have seen some Liechi Berries; you seem happy and excited, and now that I think that, I have never seen you like this, you are always serious and you get worried only for the contests. Curious, I come next to you.  
It all happened in a few moments. You put wrong your feet, you slipped and you started to fall down. The ground is friable and the rock fell down, so I get involved and I fell down with you too.  
Roderick, with a perfect timing, ordered a move to his Bellsprout. In the chaos of that moment, I managed to take the liane, and I tried to reach you with my hand, but in the end I only managed to take your wrist, but I lost the grip and we both fell down.  
I got wrapped in an icy water, which made me shiver, but i managed to get out quickly. You managed to do it too, but anyway you are in a more difficult situation than mine, so you can't stay well afloat. The current is taking us with the force, but we still hold us hands together, with the hope to survive.  
Roderick warned us to keep attention: we are getting more and more near to a waterfall!  
I continue to scream with all of the breath i have, that I have still in my body, _help_!  
We can't do anything about it, so we got trapped in the big amount of water. I can't see anything and I feel crushed heavily to a spot to another, like if I was into a washing machine. I crushed my head, and, when the fall that i thought it was endless, was going to end, the foam shooted a big amount of bubbles around us.  
Ouch, I'm a little bit stunned for this forced dip, but I managed to get well and to return to the surface. I got a really bad hit, and I feared for the worst. My head is spinning and I force my self to move it to look with fear in that big current, but you aren't there!  
I started to panic, and after a bit I see you floating unconsciously near me and I immediately ran to assist you. _Oh no!_ You Lost your consciousness, you are cold and powerless. I hug you hard and i don't leave you, _don't worry, I'm keeping you_ … It's a war between me and the river that is jolting us till the valley, with the sound of my fearful screams every time we go to the bottom, but hopefully I manage to return up to the surface every time. We flounder every time, without peace, and I'm getting more and more tired trying to keep you up. _Drew, you have to wake up, I don't think I have the strength to take you out from this current!_  
You can't hear my worried voice, you left me when I needed you and your safety the most: why, Drew, why are you doing this to me now?! I need you!  
Maybe you can't swim, I'll never know this. Don't worry, I will not leave you anyway, I will never be able to do that. Please, hold on a little more!  
My heart is pumping, now our safety depends only on me and i don't think that I could manage to do this.  
When I was quite closing my eyes, resigned, I heard some Pokémon voices. What are that? Before I could realize that, a pow touched and wrapped my hand … A group of strange light blue Pokémons had created a bridge with their bodies in a chain, to get us safe! Finally the nightmare has ended…

They conducted us to a nearby cave; obviously it's my duty to carry you, you are heavy, and I get fatigued, but it doesn't matter. I only want you to regain consciousness and I could do anything to let that happen.  
It's the sunset yet, but it happened so quickly… I laid you delicately, paying attention, because i absolutely don't want you to get hurt.  
In the surroundings I find some leaves, that I use to create a pillow to put under your head, so you will be comfortable and maybe you will manage to rest well, after those traumatic misfortunes that happened today. You are so defenseless in this moment, this makes you so cute…  
But… If you won't wake up? No, I don't even want to think about it, you have to wake up, I beg you, you have to do this for me!  
 _Drew, are you okay? Please, say something!  
_ Finally! Thanking god you opened your eyes: you are a little bit confused and you don't remember clearly what happened, you can only see my face, still filled with agitation, on you, quite crying but happy…  
You can't neither nearly imagine my relieve. I would like to start to cry, to hug you very hard and to tell you the fright that I had about you, that you were stupid to get that near to that cliff, but also that you are a really important person to me, and that I don't know what to do if something happens to you… But I won't say anything, because the important thing is that I can see that you are well and this makes me smile again.

* * *

 **Authoress Corner**

Hello!

I'm Blue Eich, an Italian authoress who has decide to translate all their stories about Pokémon in English, to let as much people as possible to read them.

This is my third Contestshipping, I wrote this when I was 13 years old. What May really says in the anime is in italic, the other things are only some thoughts that I supposed.

I would like to say thank you to my translators, Serena and Matteo. Without them I could never publish this story in English! Please, forgive eventually mistakes.

I hope someone liked it.  
See ya!

 **-H.H.-**


End file.
